


Please Come Home

by marvelwlw



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Steve Rogers daughter and after you and Diana have a fight you stay with him at the The Avengers compound for a few days/





	Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

“I can take care of myself, Diana!” You stormed into your apartment with your girlfriend following right behind you.

“I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt!” Diana gently grabbed your wrist to make you stop walking away from her.

You huff and glared at her. “You know who my father is and his team, they taught me everything I know! I can hold my own!”

Turning around you walked into the bedroom you two shared and grabbed a bag. You honestly couldn’t take it anymore, lately you and Diana have been fighting a lot because you wanted to be go on missions but she wouldn’t let you. You loved her, you really did but it was starting to get to be too much for you to handle.

“(Y/N), my love, what are you doing?” Diana walked into the bedroom to see you packing.

“I’m leaving for a little while. I need space.” You continued to pack without looking at her. 

She frowned. “You don’t need to go-”

“Yes I do.” You turned around to face her, seeing the hurt in her eyes made you want to stop packing and stay with her but you needed some time. “We’ve been fighting a lot and I need time. Do you know how much it hurts me that you don’t think I can go on missions? That I can’t hold my own? It hurts so much that my own girlfriend can’t see that.”

Diana looked down. She was just trying to protect you, she couldn’t lose you. She already lost someone she loved before and she couldn’t go through that again. Not that you knew this though. 

After you packed a bag of clothes you left the apartment to go to New York to see your father and the other Avengers.

xxxxx

Walking up to the Avengers compound, you let out a sigh. Just as you were about to walk in you felt a gust of wind and then arms wrap around you, you knew it was Pietro.

“(Y/N)!” Pietro spun you around, you just laughed and hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

“What? Can’t I come and visit?” You pulled away from the hug and raised your eyebrow.

By now the others were told that you were there. “(Y/N)?” Your father pushed past the others and made his way over to you.

“Hey dad.” You gave him a small smile and hugged him, he hugged you back tightly.

After greeting the others you and your father went to the kitchen so you two could talk. “So you and Diana had a fight?” Steve asked as he brought you your (coffee/tea).

You nodded as you took the mug and held it. “We’ve been having a lot of fights lately and it was starting to get too much, you know? I just needed some space, I hope it’s alright with me just showing up.”

“Of course, you’re always welcome here. This is your home too.” He gave you a smile and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, holding you close.

“Thanks dad.” You just wrapped your arms around him.

xxxxx

A few days later you were in the common room with your dad and some of the others, the ones that weren’t there were on a mission. You were laughing at something Natasha had said when FRIDAY said there was someone there to see you.

You told FRIDAY to let them in. As soon as Diana walked into the common room, you stood up from where you were sitting. Steve had also gotten up.

“Diana, what are you doing here.” You said.

“Please come home, baby. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting lately, I can explain.” Diana wanted nothing more that to run over to you and pull you into her arms.

Looking over at your father, you saw him getting protective of you and about ready to say something to your girlfriend.

“Dad, it’s alright. I’ll be okay.” You sent him a smile. He gave you a concerned look but you just nodded, letting him know that everything was fine.

Once everyone left, it was just you and Diana in the room. You crossed your arms over your chest. “You said you’ll explain.”

She nodded. “The reason I didn’t want you to go on missions is because I’m afraid of losing you. I can’t lose you, (Y/N). I already lost someone I loved before and I can’t go through that again, I just can’t…” Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“Diana…” You rushed over to her, wrapping your arms around her, you started running your fingers through her hair. “Why didn’t you just tell me this before? I would’ve understood.”

Diana just holds you closer, she nuzzled her face into your neck, breathing in your scent. “I just let my fear take over, I know I should’ve told you, love. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I promise.” You kissed the top of her head.

“So you’ll come home?” Diana pulled away slightly, she looked into your eyes. 

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll come home.” You leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss.


End file.
